


Lupaus

by nereidee (aurasama)



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, pre-game
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurasama/pseuds/nereidee
Summary: Daniel ei enää jaksa uskoa pelastuvansa, huolimatta Alexanderin vakuutteluista. Kun hän herää keskellä yötä painajaisen jäljiltä, hän päättää etsiä paronin käsiinsä ja saa selville, että tämä itse rikkoo Danielille iskostamistaan säännöistä suurinta.Sijoittuu aikaan ennen pelin tapahtumia.
Relationships: Alexander of Brennenburg/Daniel
Kudos: 7





	Lupaus

Varjon läsnäolo kasvoi kasvamistaan, Daniel tunsi sen luissaan heti rituaalin päättymisen jälkeen. Hän kompuroi tyrmän kautta hissiin yksin, Alexanderin jäädessä siivoamaan heidän jälkiään, ja nojasi seinään koko matkan yläkertaan. Päässä pyöri niin, että hän puristi silmänsä kiinni kunnes hissi oli pysähtynyt, eikä hän saanut pakotettua jalkojaan liikkeelle aivan heti.   
  
Päivä oli ollut kauhea, niin kuin kaikki sitä edeltäneet. Jokainen rituaali oli edellistä pahempi, ja hän tiesi, ettei niistä yksikään häviäisi hänen alitajunnastaan koskaan.  
  
Hän pesi käsiään pesemästä päästyään, kunnes iho oli punainen ja ärtynyt, ja vaikka pesuvesi oli jo aikoja sitten muuttunut kirkkaaksi, Danielista tuntui kuin veri ei koskaan lähtisi hänestä irti. Hän tunti sen ihollaan edelleen. Tunne toi hänelle palan kurkkuun eikä lähtenyt pois. Hetkeä myöhemmin hän oli lattialla polvillaan ja piteli yöastiaa käsissään samalla kun aamiaisen rippeet tulivat kurkkua pitkin ylös.  
  
Vatsaan koski vielä sen jälkeenkin, mutta mitään muuta ei tullut enää ylös kuin sappinestettä. Daniel pakotti itsensä juomaan vettä huuhtoakseen kamalan maun suustaan. Miten hän ikinä selviäisi kasvojaan menettämättä illallisesta, siitä hänellä ei ollut harmaintakaan aavistusta. Pelkkä ajatuskin ruoasta väänsi vatsaa uudestaan. Makuuhuoneessa kello löi viisi ja Daniel sävähti. Alexander oli sanonut, että illallinen odottaisi kuudelta.  
  
Hänen oli pakko näyttäytyä, pakko. Hän ei voinut näyttää Alexanderille kuinka väsynyt oli ja antaa tälle lisää huolenaiheita. Paroni oli ystävällisesti antanut hänelle jotain omaa rohdostaan, jonka muka piti auttaa häntä nukahtamaan, mutta se ei ollut vaikuttanut sen enempää kuin hänen tohtorinsa määräämä laudanum. Daniel oli saanut sen vaikutelman, että heidän työnsä kantoi hedelmää – Alexanderin mieliala oli ollut epätavallisen korkealla rituaalin jälkeen –, mutta Daniel ei sitä tuntenut. Varjon läsnäolo painoi hänen mielessään yhtä raskaasti kuin ennenkin.  
  
Ehkä kaikki olikin turhaa. Ehkä hänen kohtalonaan oli kuolla yhtä varmasti kuin professori Herbert, sir William Smith ja tohtori Tate. Hän värähti ja koetti työntää ajatuksen pois mielestään. Ei nyt. Ainakaan Alexanderille hän ei näyttäisi epäilyksiään, ei kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä tämä oli joutunut Danielin eteen tekemään. Jos he epäonnistuisivat, se olisi varmasti heidän molempien loppu.  
  
“Olisinpa jäänyt Lontooseen,” Daniel mutisi itsekseen. Hän tunsi silmäkulmiensa kirvelevän ja pyyhki kyyneleet pois hihaansa vihaisesti ennen kuin ne ehtivät alkaa valua. “Jos olisin, ainakaan hänen ei tarvitsisi kärsiä minun takiani.”  
  
Paroni oli ollut epäinhimillisen kärsivällinen ja kiltti hänen, täysin ventovieraan miehen, kanssaan koko sen ajan kun Daniel oli asustanut linnassa. Hänestä oli tuntunut jo ensimmäisesti illasta saakka kuin olisi tuntenut Alexanderin koko ikänsä. Hänen kanssaan oli niin helppo puhua. Daniel joutui jatkuvasti pidättelemään itseään, ettei sanoisi liikaa: oli kuin jokin hänen rinnassaan olisi halunnut avata solmunsa ja kertoa paronille kaiken niistä uuvuttavista, kamalista kuukausista, jotka olivat saaneet alkunsa Algeriasta. Ei, jo kauan ennen sitä, jo ennen kuin koko Varjoa olikaan. Kaiken hänen peloistaan, epäilyksistään, unistaan. Mutta ei, se ei olisi reilua. Oli jo aivan liikaa, että hänelle tuntematon mies yritti pelastaa hänen henkensä keinoja kaihtamatta. Daniel ei voisi tukeutua häneen myös henkisesti.  
  
Alexander teki sen kuitenkin äärettömän vaikeaksi.  
  
“Näytät väsyneeltä,” hän sanoi kun he illallistivat tuntia myöhemmin. “Oletko varma, että sait viime yönä nukutuksi kunnolla?”  
  
“Ei teidän tarvitse olla huolissanne. Päivä vain oli pitkä.”  
  
Alexanderin kulmat kurtistuivat ja hänen äänestään paistoi läpi huoli. “Voin kyllä lisätä rohdoksen annostusta, jos tuntuu siltä, ettei se ollut kyllin vahva.”  
  
“Kiitos. Herra paroni on kovin ystävällinen. Vakuutan kuitenkin, että nukuin jo paremmin,” Daniel valehteli hymyillen. Häntä itseäänkin pelotti, kuinka vakuuttavan normaalilta hän onnistui kuulostamaan, vaikka hänen sydämensä hakkasi hullun lailla edelleen.  
  
Paroni huokaisi. “Montako kertaa minun täytyy pyytää, että puhuttelisit minua vain Alexanderiksi?”  
  
“Pahoittelen käytöstapojani, jos loukkasin. En ole tottunut muodollisuuksien puutteeseen parempieni seurassa.”  
  
“Minä taas olen lopun kyllästynyt yläluokkaisten pokkurointiin ja tarpeettomiin korulauseisiin,” Alexander sanoi tiukasti. Hän pehmensi sanojaan hymyllä ja Daniel ymmärsi heti, ettei sanoja oltu tarkoitettu henkilökohtaiseksi kritiikiksi. “Etkä sinä ole parempiesi seurassa, Daniel. Emmekös me ole ystäviä?”  
  
Danielilta meni melkein perunansiivu kurkkuun. Hän ei aluksi saanut sanaa suustaan ja onnistui lopulta änkyttämään hämmästyneen, “totta kai, jos niin haluatte. Tai siis, jos haluat. Anteeksi.”  
  
Alexander naurahti. “Luulenpa, että haluan. Äläkä suotta pyytele anteeksi. Unohdan toisinaan millaisen kasvatuksen te engelsmannit olette saaneet.”  
  
“Muodollisuudet iskostetaan meihin jo varhaisella iällä. Vanhempani olivat hyvin tarkkoja sellaisesta.”  
  
“Preussilaiset aateliset osoittavat ikävä kyllä saman taudin oireita. Et osaisi arvatakaan, kuinka ikävystyttävää on kuunnella, kun joku omaan ääneensä ihastunut kreivi tutkiskelee sanavarastonsa ulottuvuuksia jokaisella illallisella.” Alexander huokaisi hivenen teatraalisesti. “Keskustelen mieluummin jonkun sellaisen kanssa, jonka seuran olen itse valinnut.”  
  
“Kuten hyvän ystävän?”  
  
“Kuten hyvän ystävän, esimerkiksi sinun,” hän vahvisti.  
  
Daniel yritti olla näyttämättä liian tyytyväiseltä itseensä. Ystäviä, hekö? Kaiken tämän jälkeen Alexander ei edelleenkään pitänyt häntä rasitteena. Tämä tuntui tietävän, mitä Danielilla oli mielessä, sillä hän kosketti kuin ohimennen hänen kättään ja hymyili niin, että se ulottui silmiin saakka.  
  
“Kaiken tämän jälkeen en voisi muuta kuin pitää sinua ystävänä,” hän sanoi ja katsoi Danielia suoraan silmiin. “Olemmehan kokeneet sangen epätavallisia asioita yhdessä. Sellaisella on tapana lähentää ihmisiä.”  
  
“Siitä olen samaa mieltä.”  
  
Hän otti viinipullon pöydältä ja kaatoi Danielin lasin täyteen punaviiniä. “Saanen ehdottaa maljaa? Sinulle ja minulle, ystävyydessä.”  
  
Daniel tunsi kasvojensa punoittavan ja nosti lasinsa, pieni hymynkare huulillaan. Ystävä. Paroni vilautteli ystävä-sanaa tuon tuosta ja se toi miellyttävän lämpimän tunteen Danielin rintaan joka kerta.  
  
“Meille, ystävyydessä,” Daniel sanoi. Alexander kosketti hänen lasiaan omallaan ja he joivat yhtä aikaa.  
  
“Kuulehan, Daniel?”  
  
“Niin?”  
  
Alexanderin silmillä oli taipumusta tietynlaiseen läpitunkevaan katseeseen, kuin hän tietäisi enemmän kuin miltä päällepäin vaikutti, ja hän kohdisti sen suoraan Danieliin. “Ethän ajattele itseäsi taakkana minulle. Autan sinua, koska tahdon. En soisi sinun soimaavan itseäsi valinnasta, jonka olen itse tehnyt.”  
  
Danielin posket kuumottivat entisestään. Hän ei keksinyt yhtään mitään sanottavaa, joten hän tyytyi vain nyökkäämään.  
  
Oli hänellä ollut ystäviä ennenkin, mutta ei koskaan näin ravisuttavalla tavalla. Se onnistui aina pistämään häneltä pään pyörälle. Vielä illallisen jälkeenkin, kun hän valmistautui jo yöpuulle, hän näki Alexanderin hymyn mielessään yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Se ajoi jopa ahdistuksen tunteen hetkellisesti loitolle.  
  


* * *

  
Uni alkoi aina samalla tavalla. Oli pimeää kuin hän olisi juuri ummistanut silmänsä ja käynyt nukkumaan. Hän ei tuntenut nukahtavansa, mutta vähitellen ympäristön äänet hälvenivät tajunnasta, kunnes oli niin hiljaista, että olisi voinut kuulla nuppineulan tipahtavan lattialle. Tärykalvojen takana oli jatkuva paineen tunne, kuin jotain poreilisi hitaasti kuumenevan pinnan alla. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko hänellä ruumista tai tärykalvoja lainkaan, mutta hän tunsi pikemminkin kuin kuuli kuinka ilma ympärillä värjyi ja tiheni. Kuin pitäisi kättä maata vasten juuri salaman lyödessä, ennen jyrinää, vain paineaallon iskiessä sormenpäihin.  
  
Pimeyteen ilmestyi repeämiä kuin musteen levitessä märällä paperilla, paitsi että ne vuotivat syvänpunaista, eivät mustaa. Ne levisivät ja laajenivat sykkien Danielin sydämenlyöntien tahdissa. Salama löi uudestaan, ja jyrinä tavoitti hänet.  
  
Syvyyksistä nousi ääni, kauhistuttava, turruttava ääni, jota hän ei kyennyt edes kuvailemaan. Se tunkeutui alitajuntaan ja ihon alle vääjäämättömästi kuin myrkky. Daniel sulki silmänsä, koettaen työntää sen pois, mutta turhaan. Siinä äänessä hän kuuli itsensä, pienenä ja säälittävänä, kaiken avun ulottumattomissa. Se kutsui hänen nimeään kerta toisensa jälkeen.  
  
Daniel. Daniel. Daniel.  
  
Hän tunsi kuinka kyynel, sitten toinen valui alas hänen poskeaan. Ääni nousi huudoksi, kirkunaksi, kuin tuhanten kuolevien äänten kuoro. Se tuntui takertuvan ja tuovan pintaan kaikki ne tunteet, joita hän ei halunnut tunnustaa omikseen, eikä päästänyt irti, kun se oli kerran hänen tajuntaansa noussut. Häpeän. Heikkouden. Kivun. Jokaisen kohdan hänen olemuksestaan, jota hän ei olisi tahtonut koskettaa ajatuksillaan.  
  
Tämä kaikki on sinun syytäsi, se sanoi hänen omalla äänellään. Sinä aiheutit tämän. Sinä itse, itsekäs, syyllinen, kuvottava, viallinen.  
  
Ja vaikka hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni, hän näki varjon kuin oman peilikuvansa kumartuvan ylleen, kasvot aivan omien kasvojensa edessä. Hänen omat kasvonsa. Ihon läpi hohkasi jotain punaista ja sykkivää. Silmistä heijastuivat toiset kasvot, pienemmät, laihemmat ja kauhun vääristämät.  
  
Hän näki sielunsa silmin pienen tytön sylissään, tunsi hänen painonsa käsivarsillaan. Hänen hiuksensa olivat märät Danielin kämmentä vasten. Hänen silmänsä tuijottivat lasittuneesti ei mihinkään. Daniel tuijotti niihin. Tytön kasvot olivat harmaat ja kohmettuneet. Äkkiä hänen silmänsä liikahtivat ja hän tuijotti suoraan Danieliin.  
  
Daniel kirkaisi ja ponkaisi istumaan. Sydän rinnassa takoen hän katseli ympärilleen. Hän oli yksin huoneessaan ja tuli paloi edelleen takassa miellyttävästi raksahdellen.  
  
“Vain unta,” hän huoahti ja rojahti takaisin sängylle, kädet täristen.  
  
Oli edelleen kovin pimeää ja seinäkellon viisarit osoittivat viittä vaille neljää. Hän oli nukkunut hädin tuskin kolmea tuntia. Jossain välissä noiden tuntien aikana oli alkanut sataa. Se hakkasi vasten ikkunaruutuja tasaisesti rummuttaen ja Daniel pystyi melkein unohtamaan, missä oli sitä kuunnellessaan. Hän ei olisi koskaan uskonut, että alkaisi pitää sateesta, mutta nyt se tuntui oudon lohdulliselta, kuin pieneltä palalta kotia täällä Preussin metsien siimeksessä.  
  
Hän nousi ylös vuoteestaan ja veti samantien päällensä aamutakin. Takkatulesta huolimatta hän paleli. Hän tassutteli hitaasti ikkunoiden luokse ja raotti verhoja. Sade valui lopputtomina noroina pitkin lasia, sumentaen sen vähän mitä hän näki maisemasta tähän kellonaikaan. Vierashuoneen ikkunat olivat korkealla, juuri ja juuri puiden latvojen yllä, joten päiväsaikaan hänellä oli komea näkymä alas laaksoon, jossa Altstadtin kylä sijaitsi.  
  
Hän odotti ukkosen välähtävän horisontissa, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Elokuun loppupuoli ei ollut ominta aikaa ukkosmyrskyille ja kuluneet kaksi viikkoa olivat alkaneet jo tuntua syksyltä ilmojen viiletessä, huolimatta siitä, että Brennenburgia ympäröivä puutarha hedelmäpuineen ja ruusupenkkeineen oli edelleen täydessä kukassa. Ilmassa oli silti syksyn tuntua, Daniel tunsi sen joka kerta avatessaan ikkunan. Hän tunsi rinnassaan epämääräistä kaihoa, joka vaivasi häntä aina tähän aikaan vuodessa: tunnetta siitä, että jotain oli väistämättä päättymäisillään.  
  
Lontoossa syksyt tulivat ensin verkalleen ja löivät sitten kasvoille äkillisesti, vailla varoituksia. Eräänä aamuna sitä vain heräsi vuoron perään vaihtuvaan sumuun ja raivoisaan sateenropinaan kattoa vasten, joka repi viimeisetkin lehdet puista parissa viikossa. Niin päättyivät monet muutkin asiat Lontoossa. Juhlat, ankeat perhetapaamiset, projektit yliopistolla, kun rahoitus päätettiinkin isokenkäisten illallisten aikana siirtää johonkin toiseen kohteeseen ilman varoitusta. Hazelin kotihoito vaihtui saattokotiin lähes yhdessä yössä, aivan kuten lyhyt kesä Mayfairissa rankkasateeseen. Vauxhallin puutarhajuhlista ja auringosta hänen kylmänkosteaan asuntoonsa, jossa hänellä oli vain omat ajatuksensa ja tomu seuranaan.  
  
Hän ei ollut nähnyt ainuttakaan syksyä Brennenburgissa, mutta tiesi jo, miten se etenisi. Lehdet vaihtuisivat viipyillen kultaan, kun ruska valtaisi kuiskauksen verkkaudella yhden nurkan metsästä, sitten toisen ja taas toisen. Hiipien, salavihkaa, ennen kuin sitä ehtisi täysin ymmärtämään. Se vain ottaisi oman paikkansa ja kun sen läsnäolon viimein tajusi, se tuntuisi niin luonnolliselta, että sen ottaisi vastaan kuin vanhan ystävän: avosylin. Sellaisen syksyn Daniel halusi kokea, mutta syvällä sisimmässään hän tiesi, ettei tulisi enää olemaan täällä silloin.  
  
Hän päästi irti verhoista ja antoi niiden valahtaa takaisin paikoilleen. Hänen ajatuksensa palasivat takaisin Alexanderin sanoihin illallisella.  
  
Ethän ajattele itseäsi taakkana.  
  
Daniel tunsi taas palan kurkussaan ja nielaisi, mutta se kieltäytyi lähtemästä. Hän kaipasi juuri nyt ystävällistä juttuseuraa enemmän kuin mitään muuta. Hän kaivoi kirjoituspöydän laatikosta tuluslaatikon, sytytti varovasti pöydällä olevan kynttilän ja otti kynttilänjalan käteensä. Ajatus harhailusta pilkkopimeässä linnassa hirvitti häntä, mutta hän pakotti itsensä laittamaan tohvelit jalkaansa ja astumaan ovesta ulos. Jos hänellä oli tuuria, ehkäpä Alexander valvoi vielä.  
  
Hän kulki pimeitä käytäviä pelkkä kynttilä valonaan ja yritti olla katselematta liikaa ympärilleen. Kaikkialla oli hipihiljaista, lukuunottamatta sateenropinaa ja satunnaisia tuulenpuuskia, jotka ravisuttivat ikkunaruutuja. Oli kuin itse linnan kiviseinät olisivat nukkuneet ikiunta. Hän käveli koko matkan eteishalliin saakka, koputti kirjaston ovelle ja sai vastaukseksi hiljaisuuden. Nopea kävelykierros arkistojen kautta paljasti, ettei Alexander ollut käynyt siellä tunteihin. Laboratorion ovi oli lukittu, eikä hän nähnyt mitään syytä vilkaista viinikellaria tähän aikaan yöstä.  
  
Daniel käveli käytävän toiseen päähän ja koputti oveen, joka johti paronin henkilökohtaisiin huoneisiin. Hän seisoi odottamassa monta minuuttia, kunnes lopulta rohkaisi mielensä ja avasi oven niin hiljaa kuin vain suinkin.  
  
Täällä sentään oli enemmän valoa. Lyhdyt oli jätetty palamaan siellä täällä, mutta itse huoneet vaikuttivat tyhjiltä. Daniel sulki oven perässään ja avasi aamutakkinsa etumuksen samantien. Tässä osassa linnaa oli paljon lämpimämpää. Eteisessä seisoi takka, jonka hiilet vielä hehkuivat miellyttävästi.  
  
“Alexander?” hän sanoi, yrittäen kuulostaa urheammalta kuin oli. Kukaan ei vastannut. Hän käveli käytävää eteenpäin ja kurkisti jokaiseen huoneeseen, jonka ohitti. Olohuoneessa seisoi vielä puoliksi tyhjä viinipullo likaisen lasin vieressä ja sohville oli jätetty avonaisia kirjoja. Pianon suojus oli jätetty ylös ja jakkaralla oli vino pino nuottivihkoja. Pianon vieressä lattialla oli lisää pulloja ja sen päällä juomalaseja. Se muistutti kotoisassa sekaisuudessaan Danielia hänen omasta asunnostaan, ja hän hymyili näille pienille samankaltaisuuksille.  
  
Käytävä kääntyi vasemmalle ja kulman takana oli vain yksi ovi, joka oli suljettu. Daniel ei ollut koskaan käynyt huoneessa, mutta arveli sen olevan makuuhuone, koska se oli sen verran erillään muista. Huoneesta kuului vaimeita askelia, aivan kuin joku tepastelisi edestakaisin mietteissään. Paroni oli kuin olikin hereillä.  
  
Daniel nielaisi uudestaan. Hän puhalsi kynttilän sammuksiin ja koputti oveen kerran, kahdesti.  
  
“Alexander? Se olen minä.”  
  
Askelet lakkasivat saman tien. Meni pari sekuntia ja ne tulivat ovea kohden ja Alexander avasi sen.  
  
“Daniel,” hän sanoi, selvästi hämmästyneenä. Hän ei näyttänyt vähääkään uniselta, vaikkakin oli vetänyt aamutakin ylleen kuten Daniel. “Tämäpä yllätys. Onko kaikki hyvin?”  
  
“Olen pahoillani, että häiritsen näin jumalattoman myöhään yöllä.”  
  
“Ei se mitään, ei se mitään. Etkö saa nukuttua?”  
  
“Tuota, näin pahaa unta enkä uskaltanut palata sänkyyn sen jälkeen. Ajattelin vilkaista, olisitko kenties vielä ylhäällä.”  
  
“Aloinkin jo kaivata seuraa. Voimme juoda kupillisen teetä salongissa. Ehkä se rauhoittaa hermojasi,” Alexander sanoi hymyillen, mutta hänen ilmeensä oli jotenkin kireä. Hän nojasi ovenkarmiin kuin yrittäen estää Danielin pääsyn huoneeseen.  
  
“Jos siitä ei ole liikaa vaivaa. En haluaisi tungetella... tuota, mikä tuo valo on?” Daniel näki silmäkulmastaan jotain sinistä ja hohtavaa, suoraan Alexanderin takana, ja vaistomaisesti nousi varpailleen nähdäkseen paremmin. Alexander ei hievahtanutkaan, mutta ei myöskään yrittänyt estää häntä. “Taivas varjele, sehän on..! Onko se sinulla täällä? Huoneessasi?”  
  
Alexander ei vastannut saman tien. Hänen kasvoillaan oli oudon kivennyt ilme, aivan kuin hän olisi laskeskellut päässään mahdollisuuksiansa, mikä oli itse asiassa totta. Hän huokaisi lopulta ja astui syrjään. “Tule sisään. Lienee parempi, että kerron sinulle suoraan, kun nyt kerran olet täällä.”  
  
Daniel tuijotti suoraan kirjoituspöydälle, jonka päällä seisoi täydellisen pyöreä sininen Kivi, kuin valtava marmorikuula. Sen sininen kajo värjäsi koko huoneen. Sitä ei oltu peitetty kankaalla tai millään muullakaan, vaikka Alexander oli käskenyt häntä pitämään se peitettynä.  
  
Hän kääntyi katsomaan Alexanderia pyörein silmin juuri kun tämä sulki oven takanaan. “Miksi se on täällä? Mikset ole peittänyt sitä?”  
  
“Olin tutkimassa sitä, kuten ehkä huomaatkin,” Alexander sanoi ja osoitti pöydälle levitettyjä muistiinpanovälineitään. Avonaisia kirjoja ja muistioita oli niin sankalti, ettei itse pöytätasoa ollut näkyvissä laisinkaan.  
  
“Sehän on vaarallinen!”  
  
“Kaikki se, mitä olemme yhdessä tehneet tähän asti, on ollut vaarallista. Esine itsessään ei ole vaarallinen: kyse on siitä, miten sitä käyttää.”  
  
“Mutta kun,” Daniel aloitti, keksimättä mitä oli sanomassa. Kaikki ne varoitukset, joita Alexander oli hänen päähänsä iskostanut viime viikkoina, kaikuivat hänen mielessään toisiinsa sekoittuen.  
  
“Pyydän, istu alas. Haen sinulle teetä.”  
  
Alexander pyyhälsi ulos huoneesta jättäen hänet seisomaan yksin ja hölmistyneenä. Daniel katseli ympärilleen. Huone oli yhtä sekainen kuin muutkin paronin asuinsiivessä. Sohva oli pinottu täyteen kirjoja ja muistivihkoja, eikä kirjoituspöydän tuolin lisäksi huoneessa ollut muita tuoleja. Daniel päätyi lopulta istahtamaan sängylle, niin likelle reunaa kuin suinkin ilman, että oli välittömässä putoamisvaarassa, ja odotti siinä yhtä rentona kuin rautakanki. Hän asetti kynttilänjalan yöpöydälle.  
  
Hän näki Kiven sinisen välkehdinnän silmäkulmastaan ja yritti olla katsomatta sitä, mutta turhaan. Se veti hänen katsettaan puoleensa kuten aina ennenkin, kuten se oli tehnyt sekä algerialaisen hautakammion pimeydessä että syvällä Brennenburgin uumenissa kaksi viikkoa sitten. Daniel hieroi ohimoaan. Hän tunsi alkavan päänsäryn jomotuksen, eikä Kiven läsnäolo auttanut asiaa.  
  
Kun Alexander viimein palasi täyden teetarjottimen kanssa, Daniel melkein huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän oli jo alkanut uskomaan, ettei tämä tulisi takaisin lainkaan.  
  
“Ah,” Alexander sanoi nähdessään hänet sängyllä. “En tajunnut lainkaan, ettei täällä ollut tilaa muualla.”  
  
Hän laski tarjottimen Danielin viereen, muttei ottanut itselleen kupillista. Sen sijaan hän palasi kirjoituspöydän luo ja istahti tuolilleen, tuijottaen Kiveä lasittunein katsein. Daniel yritti katsoa häneen, mutta värähti kun jomotus päässä paheni hetkellisesti. Kiven valo sattui silmiin ja tuntui oudosti vääristivän koko huoneen, vaikka hän ei osannut sanoa millä tavoin. Jopa Alexander näytti erilaiselta, vanhemmalta ja teräväpiirteisemmältä, kuin karikatyyriltä itsestään. Daniel työnsi ajatuksen pois ja kääntyi kaatamaan itselleen kupin teetä.  
  
“Sanoit minulle, että se on pidettävä peitettynä. Että se on vaarallinen,” hän sanoi lopulta rikkoakseen hiljaisuuden.  
  
Alexander nyökkäsi. “Se on vaarallinen käytettynä, ainakin tottumattomissa käsissä. Ani harva tietäisi, kuinka sitä kuuluu käsitellä.”  
  
“Enhän minä ole käyttänyt sitä ja silti se jätti jälkeeni Varjon – laittoi sen seuraamaan minua.”  
  
“Löysit sen haudasta ja otit sen käsiisi. Käytit sitä vaistomaisesti, tajuamatta edes itse, mitä teit. Etkä olisi voinutkaan.”  
  
Daniel tuijotti teekuppiinsa. Kaikki muut yksityiskohdat käynnistä hautakammiossa ja sitä seuranneista tunneista olivat pelkkää mustaa hänen muistoissaan, mutta hän muisti edelleen kristallinkirkkaana kaiken, mitä oli nähnyt nostettuaan Kiven jalustaltaan. Visioita, harhakuvia – huimaavan korkeina taivaisiin asti kurkottavia torneja, aavikoita, joiden punainen hiekka johti silmänkantamattomiin. Muotoja ja arkkitehtuuria, jollaista hänen silmänsä eivät pystyneet käsittämään. Hän oli tuijottanut Kiven syvyyksiin, joissa jokin pyörteili levottomasti kuin hiekka tiimalasissa, ja se oli jotenkin pitänyt hänet hengissä, tiedottomassa tilassa, kunnes hänet oli lopulta pelastettu ja tuotu takaisin leiriin.  
  
“Vaistomaisesti,” hän toisti. “Tarkoitat siis, että pelkkä Kiven käsittely riittää sen käyttämiseen?”  
  
“Ei aivan. Avasit mielesi sille ja se kosketti sinua. Se yrittää tehdä niin kelle vaan, joka koskee siihen, eikä tiedä sulkea mieltään siltä.”  
  
“Näin jotain… erikoista kun koskin sitä. Näkyjä. Paikkoja, joita en ole eläessäni nähnyt – tuskin mielikuvitukseni edes riittäisi sellaisen kuvittelemiseen. Mahdottomuuksia, rakennuksia, joita ei ihmiskäsin voi rakentaa.”  
  
Hän tunsi Alexanderin tuijottavan häntä ja kääntyi, osin vastentahtoisesti, katsomaan häneen. Se ei ollut pelkästään hänen kuvitelmaansa: paroni todella näytti erilaiselta Kiven valossa. Hänen piirteensä olivat tutut ja samalla vieraat, ja hänen silmänsä olivat häkellyttävän kirkkaat, kuin meripihkaa tai alisen maailman tulta. Se teki hänestä paljon vähemmän ihmismäisen ja Daniel käänsi äkkiä katseensa takaisin teekuppiinsa.  
  
“Millaisia asioita näit?” Alexander kysyi hiljaa.  
  
Daniel joi kupistaan hitaasti, miettien. “Aavikon hiekkaa. Torneja. Kaupungin, luullakseni. Tosin se ei muistuttanut mitään näkemääni kaupunkia edes etäisesti. Olen yrittänyt jälkeenpäin, mutta en kykene kuvailemaan sitä sanoin.” Hän oli hetken vaiti. “Se oli kuin suoraan lapsuuden saduista - sellaisista, joissa pystyi astumaan toisenlaiseen maailmaan peilin tai vedessä näkyvän heijastuksen kautta. Tämä tuntui juuri sellaiselta. Aivan kuin olisin vajonnut pinnan läpi ja herännyt toiselta puolelta.”  
  
“Pelkäsitkö?”  
  
“En. Pelko tuli vasta sitten, kun ymmärsin, että jokin oli seurannut minua Algeriasta Lontooseen.”  
  
Alexander huokaisi taas. “Tule tänne. Haluan näyttää sinulle jotakin.”  
  
“Eikö meidän pitäisi peittää Kivi ensin?”  
  
“Luota minuun.”  
  
Daniel tyhjensi kuppinsa ja asetti sen takaisin tarjottimelle. Hän käveli pöytää kohti epäröiden. Alexander oli kääntynyt tuijottamaan Kiven syövereihin uudestaan. Hän asetti kätensä sen päälle ja Daniel näki, kuinka sen pinnan alla alkoi väreilemään.  
  
“Voit koskettaa sitä,” Alexander sanoi tyynnyttävästi. “Se ei satuta sinua.”  
  
Hän epäröi hetken, nielaisi ja asetti hyvin varovaisesti kätensä toiselle puolelle Kiveä. Kuvat vilisivät hänen mielessään valtavalla vauhdilla. Outoja rakennuksia ja muotoja. Mustaa kiveä. Aavikon hiekkaa tuulessa, polttavaa paahdetta, väreilevä horisontti ja suunnattomia kaupunkeja. Hän pystyi melkein tuntemaan ilman kuivuuden. Sama tuttuuden tunne läikehti hänen sisimmässään, kun hän katseli kaikkea tätä: kuin hänen olisi kuulunut tunnistaa nämä paikat, kuin ne olisivat osa hänen muistojaan.  
  
Sitten Alexander tarttui hänen käteensä ja siirsi sen pois Kiveltä, ja kuva hävisi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin.  
  
“Näin saman kuin sinä,” hän sanoi Danielille. Daniel ei voinut olla huomaamatta, ettei tämä päästänyt hänen kädestään irti.  
  
“Ovatko ne harhakuvia?”  
  
Alexander pudisti päätään. “Muistoja. Eivät sinun eivätkä minun, mutta eivät ne harhaa ole. Paikka on todellinen.”  
  
Daniel näki sen taas. Kiven valo teki jotain paronin kasvonpiirteille ja silmille. Hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, tekikö se niin hänellekin ja kaikille muille, jotka sen valoon astuivat.  
  
“Missä se on?”  
  
“Ei tässä maailmassa.” Alexander puristi hänen kättään ja Daniel tunsi kasvojensa kuumottavan yhtäkkiä, mutta hän ei edes yrittänyt vetäytyä tämän kosketuksesta. “Sinähän tiedät, mitä yritän sanoa, etkö tiedäkin?”  
  
Daniel kohtasi hänen katseensa vain vaivoin. Hän oli tuntenut, aavistanut asioita jo siitä lähtien, kun oli löytänyt Kiven; että heidän maailmansa oli vain häivähdys jostain suuremmasta, jota ei ihmiskäsi ollut muovannut. “Kivi ei kuulu tähän maailmaan.”  
  
“Juuri niin.”  
  
Daniel värähti. Jokin sai väreet kulkemaan ylös selkäpiitä ja hän tunsi, kuinka kuristava paino hänen kurkullaan lisääntyi, sama ahdistuksen ja pelon kuristus, jota hän kantoi nykyään mukanaan kaikkialle. Hän yritti hengittää syvään, mutta tuntui kuin jokin olisi estänyt sen otteellaan. Tunne ei haihtunut, ei, vaikka hän kuinka yritti työntää sen syrjään.  
  
Alexander puristi hänen kättään. “Olet aivan kalmankalpea,” paroni sanoi. “Mikä hätänä?”  
  
Daniel pudisti päätään. “Millään tällä ei ole väliä. Minun ei olisi koskaan pitänyt löytää Kiveä, saatikka koskea siihen.”  
  
“Mitä tarkoitat?”  
  
Hän tajusi vasta nyt tärisevänsä kauttaaltaan. “On liian myöhäistä. Varjo ei katoa minnekään, teimmepä mitä hyvänsä. Tunnen sen otteen voimakkaammin joka päivä. Se on täällä pian, eikä minulla ole enää voimia paeta sitä.”  
  
“Kuuntele minua, Daniel,” Alexander sanoi napakasti, keskeyttäen hänet. “Sinulle ei käy kuinkaan.”  
  
“Ei sinun tarvitse valehdella minulle. Tiedän, ettet voi pelastaa minua.” Hän nielaisi, mutta pala kurkussa vain suureni entisestään. Hänen äänensä vapisi kun hän sanoi, “olen kiitollinen kaikesta, mitä olet tehnyt vuokseni. Voisinpa tehdä jotain, ettet joutuisi kärsimään sen vuoksi itsekin.”  
  
“Daniel, rauhoitu. Viimeinen rituaali on huomenna. Me olemme turvassa sen jälkeen.”  
  
Hän pudisti päätään ja tunsi, kuinka kuumat kyyneleet valuivat pitkin poskia. Hän ei jaksanut enää pidätellä niitä, hän ei jaksanut enää mitään, ei mitään muuta, kuin päästää irti. Ehkä kuolema olisi helpotus kaiken tämän jälkeen.  
  
“Minun olisi pitänyt kuolla jo Algeriassa,” hän sai sanotuksi, ääni särkyen. “Ehkä on tullut aika hyväksyä se.”  
  
Alexander laski kätensä Danielin hartioille niin, että tämä hätkähti äkillistä kosketusta. Hän katsoi Danielia suoraan silmiin ja sanoi painokkaasti, “sinä et kuole, sen voin vannoa. Et, jos se minusta riippuu.”  
  
Viikko sitten hän olisi vielä uskonut tuohon, mutta sanat tulivat liian myöhään. Daniel pudisti päätään uudestaan, kyynelten sumentaessa hänen silmänsä, ja Alexander puristi hänen olkapäitään kuin haluten ravistella häntä.  
  
Alexanderin silmissä oli outo katse, kirkas ja palava. “Olet oikeassa. Varjo ei lakkaa jahtaamasta sinua niin kauan kuin olet tässä maailmassa.” Hän pyyhkäisi kyyneleet Danielin poskilta, ja Danielin hämmästykseksi hän hymyili. “Siksi vien sinut mukanani.”  
  
“Mitä?”  
  
Hänen hymynsä leveni, ja siinä oli niin aitoa, villiä iloa, että Daniel tunsi sydämensä jättävän lyönnin väliin. “Viimeinen rituaali on lähes valmis, ja meidän työmme sen mukana. Huomenna käytämme Kiveä, avaamme portaalin ja minä otan sinut mukaani toiselle puolelle. Edes Varjo ei pysty seuraamaan meitä sinne.”  
  
“Toiselle puolelle?” Daniel toisti.   
  
“Kotiin,” paroni sanoi lähes haikeasti.  
  
Daniel tuijotti Alexanderia mykkänä. Hänen ajatuksensa myllersivät ympäriinsä, ja vähän kerrallaan palaset alkoivat loksahtaa paikoilleen. Paronin selittämätön tieto Kivestä ja sen voimista; se, kuinka tämä oli tunnistanut Danielin kirjallisen kuvauksen perusteella, mistä oli kysymys; hänen halunsa auttaa, vaikka he olivat ventovieraita toisilleen. _Kotiin._ Sana kaikui Danielin mielessä, ja hän näki kuinka Kiven hallavan sinertävä valo muovasi Alexanderin piirteet joksikin toiseksi, ja hänen silmistään tuntui edelleen heijastuvan toisenlainen, vieras maailma.  
  
Alexander kumartui häntä kohti, ja Daniel ehti vain huomata, kuinka sydän jätti toisen lyönnin välistä, ja sitten paroni oli jo suudellut häntä. Hän ei shokiltaan osannut reagoida mitenkään, ja hänen naamansa punoitti, kun Alexander vetäytyi pois. Tämä näytti huomaavan, sillä hänen kasvoilleen nousi huolestunut ilme.  
  
“Alexander… minä,” Daniel tapaili sanojaan takellellen. “En odottanut… en tiennyt, että-”  
  
“Olen pahoillani,” Alexander sanoi. “Menetin kenties itsehillintäni. Minun ei olisi pitänyt olettaa, että tuntisit samalla tavalla-”  
  
Hänen sydämensä jysähti taas kerran. Hyvänen aika. _Hyvänen aika._  
  
Yhtäkkiä kaikki ne pitkät, lämpimät katseet heidän välillään viime päivinä alkoivat käydä järkeen. Hänellä oli äkkiä erittäin lämmin olo.  
  
“Ei, ei se sitä ole,” Daniel kiirehti sanomaan. Hänen huuliaan kihelmöi. “En tarkoittanut, etten haluaisi… Tarkoitan, etten ollut edes uskaltanut ajatella niin pitkälle! Että kaltaisesi mies olisi kiinnostunut jostakusta niin… niin tavanomaisesta kuin minusta.”  
  
Alexander kosketti hänen poskeaan hellästi. “Daniel hyvä, sinä olet kaikkea muuta kuin tavanomainen. Älä alenna itseäsi tuolla lailla.”  
  
Daniel tunsi jonkin läikehtivän rinnassaan. Hän kiersi käsivartensa Alexanderin niskan taakse ja veti hänet syliinsä, ja hetkeä myöhemmin he suutelivat taas, hitaasti, tutkiskellen, huulet pehmeästi toisiaan vasten liikkuen. Yksi suudelma muuttui kahdeksi, kolmeksi, moneksi, kunnes hän ei enää edes yrittänyt laskea niitä. Hän olisi voinut pakahtua tunteesta, jonka tunsi pikku hiljaa kuplivan sisällään, eikä hän päästänyt irti silloinkaan, kun he lopettivat. Alexander piteli häntä hellästi rintaansa vasten monta, pitkää hetkeä.  
  
“Oliko se totta, mitä sanoit?” Daniel kysyi. “Että otat minut mukaasi? Kotiisi?”  
  
“Veisin sinut, vaikket olisi vastannutkaan tunteisiini,” Alexander sanoi hiljaa, hänen lämmin hengityksensä Danielin korvankaarta kutittaen. “En jätä sinua tänne kuolemaan, vannon sen.”  
  
Lopulta he päästivät irti toisistaan. Alexander peitteli Kiven kankaalla ja sen sininen kajo katosi välittömästi. Hän otti pöydältä kirjan, istahti sen kanssa sängyn reunalle ja viittilöi Danielia liittymään seuraansa.  
  
“Istu alas,” hän sanoi vakavoituen. “On tullut aika kertoa sinulle kaikki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mieleni on tehnyt kirjoittaa jotain näistä kahdesta suomeksi jo, no, vuosia, mutten ole saanut aikaiseksi. Lähinnä kyse oli siitä, ettei monille pelin termeille ole virallisia käännöksiä, joten sooloilin ja käänsin/tulkitsin ne sen mukaan, mikä kuulosti parhaalta omaan korvaani. The Orb on nyt Kivi (ks. Belgarionin taru-kirjat, joissa on vastaavanlainen käännös) ja The Shadow on tietty Varjo.
> 
> Tokkopa tälle ficille löytyy montaa lukijaa, mutta nautin tosi paljon omalla kielellä kirjoittamisesta - enkku vähän puuduttaa ja se vain on niin erilaista ilmaista itseään omalla äidinkielellään. Toivottavasti tykkäsitte! Kirjoitan varmasti jatkossakin lyhyitä ficcejä suomeksi. Jos ei muuta, niin vaihtelun vuoksi.


End file.
